Love In December
by Verbally Insane
Summary: Years old, am going to scrap entirely soon.
1. Yin and Yang

* * *

* * *

Love In December...

HHHIIII!!!! I GOT THE SEQUEL UP!!!! FOR ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS OF COURSE!!! Now move on and read!

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter one: Yin and Yang...

* * *

Botan sighed; a puff of air becoming visible, she rubbed her gloved hands together. It was so cold! It was freezing cold. It was winter.

"Hey Botan can you carry this? I'm just gonna run into this next shop here." Botan eyed all the packages she and the cinnamon haired woman were carrying at the time.

"Okay..." Keiko beamed in delight and dumped a few other bags along with the original, into the full arms of the Deity. "Great! I'll be back in a sec."

That said she skipped into the store to buy who knew what... Botan chuckled softly, it was December and it was getting close to the marriage of Yusuke Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura.

So the brunette was a little more then just excited. Botan felt one of the packages suddenly slip, in the daze to catch it, her left wrist dashed outward causing a gleam of light reflect off of her bracelet.

Being partially blinded; she lost her footing and tripped, of course this created a domino affect and soon all the bags fell to the ground around her, one even landed on her head.

A few people that were witnesses to such a scene began laughing in fits, while an elderly couple just chuckled at the blue haired youth.

She sat there for a minute until the thought to pick everything up registered in her mind. "Here let me help you..." Botan glanced up into pools of molten emerald, they twinkled with mirth at the current situation.

"Go ahead and laugh Kurama, I know it's funny." She challenged folding her arms before her chest, he backed away on instinct. "Of course not. So let me give you a hand at this."

He kneeled forward on his knees, taking a box or two at a time. When Kurama went to grab a box by the Deity's left side he became aware of the gleaming bracelet, it immediately perked his interest.

"Botan where did you get that bracelet?" Amethyst pools blinked, then followed his gaze too the bracelet clasped around her arm.

It was a clear band circling all about her wrist, it was adorned with two small round gems, they were like a liquid droplet only hardened into ice. A spray of pink flushed her cheeks, on reflex she chewed on her bottom lip.

"It's alright you do not have to tell me." Came his soft polite tone, Botan couldn't help but stare at the beads. But-they weren't beads. They were tears... "his" tears... and she would always carry them.

"Botan? Botan?" She felt a light tapping at her arm and looked up, coming out of her stupor. Then she noticed they were still in the middle of the sidewalk, blushing with embarrassment she picked herself up.

"Sorry about all the trouble Kurama, thank you." Botan bowed showing her gratefulness, he merely smiled back.

"Do you want help carrying this?" Kurama inquired, Botan grinned ruefully. "That would be nice, but Keiko should be out of the store any minute."

A sign of recognition flashed in hid eyes. "Shopping for the wedding, then?" Botan nodded and turned to the left when her friend came up beside her with even more bags. "Oh hello Kurama, how are you."

Greeted Keiko cheerily, the red haired man chuckled. "I'm doing fine. It appears that you're doing good as well, what with the wedding in two weeks." A marvelous blush warmed the brunette's cheeks, her eyes became dazed.

"Yes! Then someday me and Yusuke shall have children of our own and–" The two stared at her oddly, she was off in her own little world.

"Well I best be getting on my way. I'll talk to you both later." With that he began to move passed them when Botan reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Kurama have you...?" She trailed off unknowingly, the fox gazed at her sadly. "No, I haven't seen him... sorry." Botan nodded gravely letting her arm fall listlessly to her side. He then went on his way until out of sight.

"Don't give up! I'm sure he'll come for the wedding." Protested Keiko stubbornly, the Deity grinned looking up into the blue sky, there was not a single cloud.

"You're right Keiko I must think positively!" The two girls marched off down the sidewalk heading for a quiet little café where they could rest and warm themselves up.

* * *

Hiei dashed swiftly through the hoard of Demons; his fingers deftly running over the worn hilt, eyes of crimson: cold and calculating pierced their souls, making them tremble in terror.

"Pathetic weaklings, and you call yourselves Demons." He sneered in disgust. "Time to take you out." He disappeared to a blur and reappeared behind them, running his sharp blade through the sculls out of their foreheads.

A rain of crimson splayed everywhere, drenching the black figure in its essence. Screams were silenced by the cold hand that was death, muffled to a whimpering cry.

He then came upon a young blue hued Demon, her eyes sprout tears watching as all of her tribe perished a sickening death.

Hiei was about to swing in a downward ark when he found himself staring at her, she was truly terrified. The look, it was just like the "woman" when she became afraid. Hiei stopped, his eyes narrowing into slits.

No! He'd hesitated. He'd shown mercy! Without a second thought he slashed across her neck, decapitating her head. Blood. It was raining blood...and he savored it.

Being in Makai did not deter his Spirit Detective duties, only increased it, for he'd be the first line of defense. Always hunting those who went into the Human Realm and killed the innocents, that's why he was with this particular group.

"Hn. Maybe I should head to the Human Realm and fight with Yusuke..." He mused leaning against the tree, a look of thoughtfulness placed on his face, he'd been denied a challenge too long. But "she" would be there... the purpose for him leaving was to rid himself of her annoying ways, he sighed inwardly.

He always felt her around, her souls gentle touch with his...and as the damned fox said they were "connected" together. "Hn." With that he merged into the shadows, becoming darkness itself.

* * *

"Well lets see...I'll have a blueberry muffin with one Hazelnut Coffee. Please?" The woman above nodded scribbling down the order on a pad of paper then turned to Botan.

"-And you Miss?" Botan snapped out of her daze and turned away from the window. "Oh...um...I'll have one French Vanilla Coffee. Oh...do you have ice cream here?"

The woman blinked her large doe like eyes, then nodded. "Yes we do. What kind would you like?" A small blush protruded itself on Botan's cheeks when she began to order.

"Strawberry would be great." The woman smiled and trotted off. "Strawberry...eh? Wasn't that Hiei's favorite ice cream?"

Botan looked down at her hands which flicked the gems of her bracelet around. "Yes..." She squeaked, Keiko let a knowing smirk tug at her lips. "Isn't that sweet..."

She drawled eyes gleaming impishly, Botan looked up pouting at her friend. "Quit teasing Keiko." The brunette giggled a bit, then became serious. "So, what are you going to do about 'him' anyway?"

Botan sighed heavily, leaning back into her seat. "When and if he gets back...I guess I'll have no other choice but to follow my mission."

Keiko eyes softened, she reached over and clasped her hand over the Deity's. "Just don't give up no matter how cold he'll act, from what Yusuke says that sometimes when a guy falls in love, hides it as a form of defense..."

Botan nodded eyes hard with determination, a smile splaying onto her lips. "Don't you worry Keiko. I'll show him!"

* * *

OKAY!!!! I got it up for you!! Aren't I wonderful or what? Wait- don't answer that... You know I've been getting a lot of death threats over the sequel...LoL!! But you can't kill me now! HAHAHA!!! I'm on a sugar-high if your wondering! So much COFFEE and DONUTS!!! Oh, I will put the next chapter up tomorrow, so don't you worry... okay you might have to worry. LoL!! I hope Pocky-and-Fred is getting better... Please get well it is stinky to be sick! Luv ya!! Please review everyone!!

Byeness!!

* * *


	2. Silent Longing

* * *

* * *

Love In December...

Hi!!! I'm back! I'm so sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up! I had to leave and babysit my two year old niece for a few days... I forgot to take my laptop with me. Sorry-Sorry!! Oh Pocky-and-Fred... I agree with Hiei taking Botan on a honeymoon, but not Mexico... well I love Mexico... but what they need is the Bahamas!!! Yeah baby yeah!!! LoL! Anyway please move on and read!!

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter two: Silent Longing...

* * *

Hiei's crimson orbs eyed the city wearily, his black duster whipping about in the cold December wind, he stood on one of the tallest trees in the park.

It was night and all the buildings were lit, twinkling like stars in the black expanse of sky.

He sighed, it had been a while since he'd been in the Human Realm. Yet seemed like yesterday all together.

Charcoal locks brushed against his forehead being adorned with a white strip of cloth; covering his Jagan Eye.

The "woman" had his cloak, which he had left behind; with his other belongings.

When he looked off to the left he saw the shimmering movement of the ocean, where as everything to the right was more buildings and houses.

Hiei inhaled the fresh air, it was crisp and it was refreshing. A sudden shiver ran down his spine, goose bumps forming on his arms and neck.

He glanced downward finding a blue and black dot. His keen eyes narrowed when his vision zoomed to the figure, he felt a breathless gasp bubble forth from his lips.

On the sidewalk was Botan; hair loose and free and she was...she was wearing his old cloak.

His eyes flashed a blackish hue bits of pure liquid scarlet intermingling, for some reason... the fact that she- the woman was wearing his cloak made him... made him feel like he was on fire.

She was wearing something that belonged to "him" with her own will, another shiver erupted. "Hn."

He spoke indifferently, turning to leave, he had to get out of there! For some unknown reason his fingers were sparking, until flames burst forth; licking at the cold air, like a snakes tongue.

* * *

Botan walked down the sidewalk holding just one bag, inside was her Maid Of Honor dress.

She sighed softly, her orbs a light pastel hue; hair of silken azure: was being tugged and pulled in all different directions.

She lifted her hand grasping the band, which held the locks up. Yanking slightly, she reveled in the feeling of her soft strands brushing against her flushed cheeks and neck.

"Hiei..." She murmured feeling a sudden shiver run down her spine, for some reason or another her gaze strayed to her left where the city park was.

But her attention was pulled to a tall redwood like tree, but there wasn't anything there. So then why did she get a feeling of being watched?

Shaking her head in disapproval, the Deity looked back in front of herself... when a burning sensation sparked at her fingertips.

She moaned in pain, yet it wasn't completely painful; just very hot. Turning to look at the tree one last time, she went on her way.

* * *

Keiko found herself in front of an apartment building, her gaze swept across it until she found what she had been looking for...Botan.

"There you are!" Huffed the cinnamon haired girl, she stomped her foot.

Botan giggled at her friends impatience it was something the Deity assumed came form being around Yusuke to much.

"Sorry Keiko. I accidently slept in this morning." The brunette rolled her eyes, then gave an amused smile.

"Aren't you always sleeping in? Sometimes I wonder who's worse. You or Yusuke?" Botan frowned giving Keiko a glare. "I am under no circumstances like Yusuke!"

Keiko laughed heartily and began to walk off, leaving the Deity behind. "Hey wait for me!" Botan cried out sprinting after Keiko.

Keiko glanced over her shoulder frowning, her eyes hidden by a veil of cinnamon tendrils. Botan was hurt and wouldn't show it, or more to the point.

Refused to let it bring her down, she was something Keiko admired and envied. To have such strength like that, to still move after her heart had been wounded.

But she knew that the Deity was savoring every feeling whether it be painful or blissful. Why? Because it was love... Keiko understood and she also felt the same way.

Yusuke was no easy person to love and he was very stubborn, luckily Keiko matched him there. Today Keiko would tell Yusuke that he needed to find the Fire Demon and bring him back.

Use the wedding as an excuse, for then Botan would show him the meaning of love. "What cha thinking about Keiko?"

Questioned the ever curious Deity of Death, Keiko blinked out of her stupor and turned to face the blue haired girl. "Oh just the wedding!"

She sighed inwardly in relief, the Deity had bought it, had believed she'd been thinking of only that. Keiko didn't approve of lying, but did not think it would be a good idea to rile the girl.

"Hey Keiko look!" Botan squealed excitedly, Keiko looked around and found what the Deity had been swooning over.

"Awe puppy's!" Keiko chirped coming to a petshop window, her jacketed arms supporting her examination.

Inside the window were three little puppy's, one was a Golden Retriever, the other a Boston Terrier, and finally what appeared to be the cutest of them all a small German Shepard.

"I want that one!" Fawned Botan pressing her gloved palm against the thick glass, one little puppy in turn licked the glass.

"Oh you mean the German Shepard?" Inquired Keiko, pointing to the one that kept licking the glass.

Botan nodded vigorously, her eyes sparkling with affection; she so wanted to take it home and strangle it in a big bear hug!

It was just to cute!! A sudden shiver like last night swept throughout her body, this time it was more intense.

Her attention shifted to the park, which just so happened to be across the street from their current position.

Botan couldn't quit place it, but it was like someone was watching her every move and then some.

Keiko snapped out of her reverie at cooing to the puppy's and looked over to Botan. "Hey? You okay?" Botan turned back smiling.

"Yep! Just fine, I think we should leave, before we end up taking one of those puppy's home." Keiko nodded at Botan's words and they both gave one last longing stare to the adorable little Canines.

* * *

Hiei frowned darkly; his form lounging against one of the tree's out of sight, he was here in the Human Realm "again".

Like last night. "Hn. Damn emotions." He still was weary and unsure of what he was feeling, for he found himself coming back every few days.

Watching "her". The "damn woman". He eyed her as she swooned over some inferior creature, like it was the best thing in the world.

Yet she seemed to be very much fond of the damned thing.

"Hn."

With that he stood, sprinting off out of sight, but he was one second to late. For a very keen and mischievous fox had saw.

"So Hiei... You've finally returned. It also appears that Botan might not have such a hard time with you after all."

* * *

I'm sorry I can't write anymore for tonight... taking care of little kids can be a very-very tiring job. LoL! I will update again tomorrow, once I get some sleep. So I'm very sorry for taking so long to get this chappy up and I'm sorry if I made any mistakes, I'm about to fall asleep sitting in front of the computer! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! Ok me go now and take a nap. Night-Night! Thanks for reading! And don't you forget to review... Love ya!!

Byeness!!

* * *


	3. Vanilla and Blueberry's

* * *

* * *

Love In December...

ELLO PEOPLE!!! I'm sorry it took me so late to put this up!! I've been so buisy that I only had a little to write this sorry if ya don't it! But I'm sure you will anyway... I hope... LoL. Now move on and read!

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter three: Vanilla and Blueberry's...

* * *

Yusuke grumbled under his breath, doe brown eyes glaring. He was standing still in front of a mirror; it reflected a form of a young man garbed in an overly large black cloth. An elderly woman had a special yellow sting in her mouth on it were numbers, it was a ruler.

"Please be still young man, or else I won't be able to get the right measurements." She chided in a motherly fashion, he rolled his eyes in exasperation only to feel a light whap on his arm.

"You must give your mother a lot of trouble, so stubborn and rebellious, but you shall make a handsome groom." She chuckled softly as he pouted, lips puckering slightly; he would surely be a handful to take care of for his new wife.

A small pressure was applied to his hand tugging on his larger fingers; looking down he realized the tugging came from a small girl with burgundy-wine colored orbs staring up at him innocently, wavy hair of a orangish maple hue.

"What? Where's your dad Yuki?" The young three year old looked around thoughtfully. "Daddy gone..." She mumbled softly, it amazed him how much she was like her mother... he also wondered if she'd ever be loud and boisterous like her father one day?

Then something snapped him to reality.

"What he left you!" The young raven haired youth growled disapprovingly, only to earn another annoying whap at his arm. "Don't move! I'm almost done." Yusuke silently mocked her in his head, he gazed down at the adorable little girl then spoke.

"Don't worry Yuki... he probably went to the bathroom or something, just stay here with me okay?" The little girl nodded, a grin etched onto her palish skin. "Okay!"

Seeing Yuki made Yusuke want a child big time, he'd probably never admit that aloud...but it was true. "Hmm... maybe me and Keiko can get a head start tonight." A lecherous gleam shined in his eyes, a perverted grin curled at his lips. Another whap but more forceful and stinging was brought forth to his head.

"Silly boy." Scolded the woman shaking her head, a sigh forming on her painted lips. Yusuke grinned, he hadn't realized he'd said that aloud... oh well it was true.

"Hey Yusuke what do you think of this, huh?" He turned around interrupted out of his musing. "No you are supposed to be my best man! I will not let you wear that." Kuwabara stuck out his tongue childishly flinging the suite back onto a rack somewhere in the back of the store.

While little Yuki wrinkled her nose in distaste. On the rack slightly swaying was a lightening purple suite, a bright yellow flower and hat added. Definitely "not!" that...

* * *

Kurama eyed his rose bush in concern, his mother doing the same. "Do you think they'll make it through this winter?" Shiori inquired softly, Kurama sighed turning his head slightly.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, now please mother head inside. It's to cold out here." Shiori shook head in amusement, her son was such a worry wort. "Very well, I'll go make us some hot coco." He smiled lightly.

"Thank you mother, I'll be in soon as well." She nodded turning to walk away, once out of sight Kurama turned bring his hand to the bush.

Immediately a soft glow emitted from his palms, surrounding the plant in a warm and ethereal light; as soon as it appeared it was gone. Satisfied he stood brushing off his pants, then headed for the house. "Coco would be lovely."

He chuckled to himself, slightly shivering from the cold. Good thing he was part Demon so he was immune to the freezing coldness of winter, well to an extant.

* * *

Koenma glanced at George nervously, the toddler prince was tugging on his clothes; he was wearing a black suite in toddler size. "Well George...?"

The blue ogre felt a bit apprehensive of answering the unspoken but fully understanding question. "It...looks nice." Immediately the toddler ripped off the suite throwing it off. "Agh! Give me the next suite! I must look my best!"

George laughed nervously eyeing the blanket of black suite which was strewn all around the office. "Here Sir, this is number 103,487,605,100..." He mumbled handing the small pacifier sucking prince the suite, Koenma snatched the piece of clothing out of his large blue hands.

"Good, go order the next shipment."George fell face first, dumbfounded. "Hurry up George we don't have the time of the world!"

"Yes Koemna Sir."

* * *

Yukina and Shizuru walked down the sidewalk, the smaller girl garbed in a light blue turtleneck over it was a huge jacket. Shizuru was in similar shape, but in different colors and slightly different style.

"So you thinks it's safe to leave Yuki in the care of my stupid brother?" Shizuru inquired with a risen brow, Yukina smiled re assuredly.

"Of course. Kuwabara and Yusuke both will take good care of her." Shizuru chuckled at the petite Ice Apparitions faith and trust in the two idiotic buffoons.

"If you say so."

* * *

Botan fingered a silken material that belonged to a cloth to cover tables and chairs. "This ones nice, Keiko! It's soft and has a pretty color that matches your theme."

Keiko looked up from a wedding magazine which held many different types of cake recipes and styles. "Oh yes it will be perfect! Good job Botan." The Deity blushed at the praising, she smiled warmly.

"Thanks!" The brunette smiled in mirth. They both went up to the counter. "I would like to have this fabric cut over here." The man behind the counter nodded kindly.

"Alright."

* * *

Blue...

Pastel...

Beauty...

Deity...

Tired.

Yes. The Deity was exhausted, the little shopping trip she'd been blackmailed into had been many hours long and walking was none stop.

Botan sighed softly, her body shivering from the cold; she stepped into the street walking across and stopped on the other side when she realized before her was a club.

It was the new club which belonged to Cumin. She grinned, maybe dancing a bit would heat her up. She'd felt a bit more brave and a smidgen spontaneous knowing that she would be protected by "him"... even if "he" wasn't truly there.

Walking over to the large crowd waiting by the door a man in a suite stepped out and smiled at her. "Ah... Young Botan. I haven't seen you since last week with Shizuru, and Keiko. Would you like to come in and have a drink."

He offered kindly, Botan smiled and shook her head. "No thank you, I just wanted to dance a bit." The older man nodded and herded her to the entrance. "Very well, lets get you inside and I'll leave you to yourself."

* * *

Hiei eyed the crowd in disgust, he hated being around Humans period. Now he was stuck in between a "hoard!" of them. His hands twitched in annoyance yet he held him self with indifference and patience.

A while back the stupid "fox" had said he should try going to one of these club like things, where he could unwind with some alcohol. Stupidly enough he had listened.

So here he was, inside the "club" with flashing lights "Humans" and loud obnoxious noise. He glared at everyone, his form taking refuge in one of the darkest corers. That smell...? A sudden smell made itself to his strong senses. He could recognize that smell from anywhere.

Vanilla and Blueberry's...

Botan!

* * *

A cliffy!!! LoL! I'm so mean!!! I left you on a cliffy!!! Sorry-Sorry! I'll write more tomorrow!!! I hope you all enjoyed and liked that chappy! Thanks for reading and please review!! Love ya!!!

Byeness!!

* * *


	4. Tantalizing Heat

* * *

* * *

Love In December...

HI EVERYONE!!! I have a big feelin' you all are gonna love this chappy... Why? You ask. Because... well, you should probably hurry up and get a "COLD" glass of water... cause it might get a "LITTLE" steamy. LoL. Pocky-and-Fred, your right! I can picture Hiei in a tropical shirt and Botan in a purple sun dress on the beach! That would be so funny!! Oh Vindiya... I don't know how to join your C2 thing Sorry-Sorry! If any of you haven't seen my Biography, let me tell you this... I'm BLOND!!! LoL!

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter four: Tantalizing Heat...

* * *

Vanilla and Blueberry's...

Botan!

It was her! He knew it had to be her. It was the Deity of Death... Crimson eyes narrowed thoughtfully, he flicked his gaze about the giant club.

Then he saw her...Form garbed in dark denim jeans, coat gone.

Showing her white turtle neck sweater. Her hair was tied up too. "Wow Dude! Do you see that hot chick over there?"

Slurred a drunken man, who took the liberty to sling his arm about Hiei's shoulders.

Feeling his privacy violated, plus he'd already been agitated; the Fire Demon turned slightly. Lifting his thumb and forefinger together, until his fingers snapped apart hitting the man's forehead.

Immediately his body crashing into the wall.

"Hn. Pathetic human." Whispered the Demon harshly, he stalked towards the exit being his true and first decision, he had to leave before she saw him.

He was ready to face her... why he wasn't to sure. Just as he was walking through the crowd a fast beating rhythm began, which immediately caused for movement.

He growled low in his throat in irritation, he was being pushed and shoved! Suddenly some idiotic person lost there footing and rammed into his back, creating a domino effect, except the person he bumped into was lucky he was a Demon.

For if he'd been one of those "creatures" he would surely crush this girl to the ground.

A girl?

Wait.

Looking down he found what he'd hope, he'd never find.

Botan.

Damn!

Damn those humans to hell!

She however kept repeating several apologies like it had been her fault. He snorted mentally, she was always like that, "damn woman". "Hn." It had left his mouth before he could stop himself; he cursed inwardly.

Damn.

* * *

Botan looked up she'd bumped into someone on accident and felt terrible, but the person he wasn't saying anything.

She tried to peer up at his face, but he was wearing a long black duster which presented a hood. "Hn." That! What? She blinked, only one person had ever spoken that to her! Could it be "him"? "Excuse... excuse me?"

Her voice began to tremble lightly, she absentmindedly clutched onto his jacket. Hiei hissed quietly and answered in a soft voice. "I'm sorry."

She felt a warm blush splash her cheeks, no it wasn't him. Hiei would never apologize like that. "Hey either dance or get out a da way!"

Growled another drunken man, he was swinging his girlfriend around like a rag-doll. Botan huffed, how dare he! Hiei just sent the man his most chilling glare.

Sadly it didn't work for no one could see his face, the man shoved them together so that their bodies were pressed firmly against one another.

Hiei was boiling mad! But he couldn't do a single thing about it. Botan felt that if she didn't dance; she and the nice... well the guy next to her would be pulverized, putting her hands around his covered neck a sudden shiver swept throughout her body.

He seemed familiar... he in a way reminded her of Hiei, remembering her manners she spoke. "I'm sorry. I was worried a fight would break out... so I... please don't be angry at me."

She pleaded, the Fire Demon had the urge to roll his eyes; it wasn't going to be a fight that would break, it would be the mans bones... then he'd melt them with his flames. "It's alright."

She blushed scarlet, swaying her hips to the up beat tempo; following suite the Demon did the same. Secretly he indulged in her sweet scent: Vanilla and Blueberry's...

They began to move more intricately to the music. Almost in a waltz. Some how, she felt...like it was supposed to be. Not out of place or coincidence. This was somehow "right", it felt good.

But... she thought, whoever he was, he'd definitely had to do something athletic, what with the way he moved so poised and graceful. His body was firm; and supporting her must've been easy enough.

But... there was something so...so... she just couldn't put her finger on it... Something about him...

The spotlights flicked from one couple to the other, its blinding essence becoming a heat source, the music picked up speed tenfold, leaving some couples panting for breath.

Hiei twisted the young blue haired woman in his arms circling her about, only to catch her hard with his iron fingers, sliding them up and down her sides.

Botan shivered, he was very-very talented with his hands. Hiei had lost all reasonable thought, all he could do was dance.

It was the same for Botan as well, she forgot about everything, all her troubles and worries in the dance. It was hypnotic and entrancing, watching as the trench coat clad man danced.

She so wished to see his eyes, maybe... maybe hoping to find crimson. Their bodies glistened with sheens of sweat. It felt as if they'd been dancing fo hours. Well they probably had...

Their feet moved unknowingly, it was like they were floating. How could this guy, that she'd never met before make her feel this way?

How...? When he went to move his hands up and down her sides in a soothing manner... he accidently pushed up her turtle neck sweater up a bit, revealing her creamy white skin of her torso.

She gasped as his fingers made contact to her burning flesh, this touch... she'd been touched like this once before.

A name. It couldn't stop. It wouldn't stop. As this one name bubble on her full ripe lips, whispered so softly that even a caress would be envious.

"Hiei..."

She was so much in a daze that she hadn't seen his body go rigid, he felt his heart thump against his rib cage thunderously, and surprisingly his bones didn't break because of it.

Hot.

Burning.

Tantalizing.

Innocent.

Black.

Crimson.

Blue.

Amethyst.

Heat.

Want.

Longing.

Yes... that's what he wanted, blood was pumping in and out of his veins with a vengeance, adrenaline thrumming.

Breathe.

Faster.

They danced like in a fevered frenzy.

It was beautiful. It was amazing. How...? How...? After so many hours. They could still dance with vigilance and grace. With pride and beauty. With all their hearts and soul.

It made everyone else stop, to watch such a magnificent spectacle. Two people so... not even words could describe them...

Eventually many of the remaining people went back to dance with their partners. Hiei's head hurt very badly.

He wanted... what... he knew, yet he didn't know... confusion... She was so beautiful, so gorgeous, picturesque.

Waves of azure spilling about her shoulders, cheeks and neck flushed, lips full and taunting, eyes innocent and amethyst.

Was this... was this love?

That human emotion that he'd once thought pathetic?

Doubt.

He still couldn't help but doubt, to feel uncertain.

He felt his body moving with his minds consent. For he moved them through the crowd, still dancing, until he'd backed her up against the wall far away from everyone else.

Botan hit the wall softly, her body stuck between it and "him". This man she's only known for a few hours.

Why wasn't she afraid? Why wasn't she protesting? Why wasn't she ashamed that she was being held by another man?

Because... maybe... maybe she knew it was "him", maybe she knew it was him deep inside her soul and heart.

The towering figure bent lower, brushing his fingers against her cheek, slightly running them through her silky rivulets of hair.

She blushed, eyes sparkling... and those lips. God those lips! Indulging himself, he ran his thumb over her lower lip.

Then brought his head down to the crook of her neck, he inhaled deeply. He shivered, "Vanilla and Blueberry's..." He mumbled in a drunken state.

Even though he wasn't really drunk.

Botan looked up in wonderment, wondering if she'd heard right. "What?" A chuckle low and rumbling, like the soft booming of thunder on a rainy afternoon.

"Your scent... you smell of Vanilla and Blueberry's." She could feel her cheeks warming in a brilliant flush.

Another chuckle, then he grasped her chin with his thumb and forefinger. Slowly leaning down. Botan's heart raced madly, she gasped at the light brush of his warm lips enveloping hers.

The soft smooth texture... her head was swimming in a heady desire to look at his eyes, his face, to see who this man was.

Then as soon as it had happened, it faded away. Faded away to nothingness. Yet... It was still there.

He pulled away, and... he... his hood... it was slightly slid back.

Revealing.

Revealing flaming crimson orbs, soft tendrils of pure black. A breathless whisper filled with wonderment, filled with excitement, just...filled.

"Hiei..."

He let go immediately and pulled back, running through the dissipating crowd and disappearing once again.

Botan slid to the ground, knees given out, body pushed to its limits. She timidly and shyly brought her lips towards her mouth.

Probing her lips in a gentle touch. They were still warm and hot, slightly swollen. She sighed inaudibly.

Her eyes heavy and half-lidded, she slowly stood, shaking herself out of that mental shock. It had been him. He'd... He'd actually kissed her...

Snapping out of her daze the Deity dashed to the exit, forgetting her coat in the process. She burst out onto the sidewalk, looking left then right.

She stopped.

He wasn't here...

Looking down at the soggy concrete she began her way down the street, body forgetting about the cold completely. All she could think about was him, and their encounter.

It was quite humorous to tell the truth. "I can't believe it." She spoke to herself quietly, moving to a hidden sidewalk, Botan stepped into a clearing.

The ocean... The sun was just about to rise. She took off her shoes, and relished in the feeling of the cool sand surrounding her feet.

The waves crashed against the shore then retreated to its depths. The sun began to peak from the horizon, bathing the land in an ethereal glow.

Making Botan look like the angel that she was. The smell of the seawater was refreshing compared to that stuffy club.

But nothing could ever compare or rival the certain smell that was Hiei Jaganshi.

"Exotic spices and Cinnamon..."

She giggled gleefully, she'd just gotten her first kiss! And by "him" no less! It was just to funny! "Hiei! You jerk!" She cried in fits of heartfelt laughter.

She felt as if she could float among the clouds without sing her oar. Her body, soul, heart, and mind, felt light as a feather.

She felt free and giddy. A wistful sigh escaped her no longer virgin lips. "I think I've just fallen in love with you all over again Hiei..." She smiled stepping into the cold water.

It may have been winter and the water may have been cold. But she'd never felt as warm and hot like this before.

She laid herself down, and yelped as the a rushing wave came to the shore and surrounded her in its essence.

She was in love and it was great! Soon, very soon, she'd get him to understand... to understand that it was okay to love, it was okay to feel, and it was okay to be cared for.

She'd show him, she'd made a vow. It would not break. Nope. No matter what... She get that stubborn Fire Demon in her arms.

And she'd kiss him senseless!!

* * *

OH MY GOD!!! I can't believe I wrote that! It was so intense and beautiful! (Sighs-dreamily) I hope you guys loved it!! See I'm nice, I gave you a little of what you wanted! Even though it was just a small, itsy-bisty teaser! LoL! I'm sorry! But at least they kissed for once! Finally we got some action going on!!! WooHoo!!! I'm sorry Hiei ran off again PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I'M AT YOU MERCY!! I didn't want him to run off, but I had to do it for the story and everything! But don't you worry in a little while Botan's gonna catch him with Lasso and... well... he-he! LoL! Oh man, my grandma gave me some coffee and donuts again, as a treat!!! So I decided to be nice and give you a treat too!!! That's why I'm so hyper and giddy right now!! Tee-hee! I'll update again tomorrow so don't worry!! Oh and I'm sorry if I made any spelling mistakes! My fingers are just flying over the keyboard!! I'm flooding with ideas!!! Guess what? My grandmothers "EVIL" cat scratched me! Can you believe it! Evil kitty-kitty! Oh well, I get along with doggy's and horsey's better anyway! Oh look at the time! I'd better hurry and go watch the TELLY! Yu Yu Hakusho is coming on soon! YAY!!! Alright I'll shut up now... Anyway please review and tell me what you think of this chappy! I also hope that everything's okay for Tuathafaerie who lives in Orlando like me! I hope your house will be able to handle another hurricane! Please be safe and goodnight everyone! Love ya!!

Byeness!!

* * *


	5. Smoothly?

* * *

* * *

Love In December...

Hello everyone! I hope you'll like this short chapter. Sorry-Sorry if it's not that good and that it took so long for me to update!! I've been so busy... anyway please move on and read!!

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho... "But I do own a donut..."

Chapter five: Smoothly...?

* * *

Hiei dashed through the park. Form nothing but a blackish blur. He stopped suddenly and slid to the forest floor, using the large trunk of a tree to lean against.

He sighed heavily, his breath gasping. "I..." He wasn't able to say another word; and buried his face within the confines of his skillful fingers.

Her lips... full and soft as a rose's petal...

Her eyes... a glowing pastel hue, filling to the brim with innocence yet beholding a silent burning, a beautiful wisdom...

Her hair... azure and silky in texture, spilling between his fingers like the delicate grains of sand...

Her skin... so milky and pale, a healthy glow of ethereal...

Her spirit... so full of life and love, it was like a calming and soothing balm to his frayed and frazzled nerves...

Everything about that woman was so... so amazing! He slid his fingers lower until they caressed his lips.

A soft glow of pink sprayed across his cheeks, they... his lips... they were warm and tingling, like a butterflies tickle...

He could still feel the electricity and heat from her kiss. He in all this emotional rage flung his fists downward.

The earth erupted in a cloud of rock and dust; crumbling under his power. He'd done it again! He'd run away! He never ever was supposed to runaway! Yet here he was... hiding.

Like a coward.

"Quite acting childish?! Go help Botan!" Hiei's crimson orbs darkened with agitation. "Mind what is yours woman and stay out of my business."

The figure... Shizuru flinched back, but kept to her cool and indifferent façade, her teeth gritted and brows knit tightly.

"Do you even know what she goes through for you!?" Growled the hazel headed woman with anger, the Fire Demon held her gaze with a terrifying ferocity and defiance.

"What? What could she possibly go through because of me...?" His voice was clipped and icy, yet on the inside he was burning and confused.

Shizuru snorted at him as if he were a stupid and inferior creature. "I can't believe you. You're so selfish."

The Fire Demon brushed it off, not in the slightest wounded by that... just maybe curious. "Selfish eh...?"

Elegant charcoal brow rose with inquiry. The tall woman continued her harsh plight with a heated vigilance. "She loves you stupid... and all you can think about is yourself!"

Hiei stood quickly, turning his back on the annoying "human". "Hn. You know nothing of me and my pains, pains of my mind."

The latter person chuckled in bemusement. "You think you can hide behind your expressionless façade...? Sooner or later someone will find you out; you know this don't you... that is why you run."

"It's because your afraid of the pain, whether it be you that's inflicted with it or her... but soon you are going to have to realize that life is full of pain. So get off your ass and go find Botan!!"

The Fire Demon contemplated the words of wisdom... he wasn't sure what to do... just... just no more running.

"Hn."

* * *

Botan smiled softly, the skies beautiful array of colors reflected against the ocean water, yellow, pink, orange, purple, and blue.

A shuffle of noise resounded to her ears. "Botan...?" The Deity sat up, she tilted her head; eyes roving over her friend.

"Shizuru... what are you doing here?" The taller woman padded through the sand towards the Deity.

"You forgot this at the club." Shizuru spoke softly and a bit of mirth could be traced easily, Botan flushed a scarlet hue.

There in the arms of Shizuru was her black cloak. Well to be more precise: Hiei's cloak. At the very thought of his name, made her heart burst with a flutter of butterfly's.

Shizuru threw it into the Deity's arms swiftly.

A gorgeous smile blossomed forth to Botan's lips, eyes twinkling. "Thank you..." Shizuru let a knowing smirk lift the curve of her mouth.

"Anytime," She turned to leave and headed to the path. "Oh? Botan... Your dancing skills have improved immensely, especially tonight."

With that, she was gone.

Botan held her burning cheeks, and chewed on her lower lip. "She saw... she saw me-us dance!"

Botan brought the black fabric to her nose inhaling deeply, her tongue slipped out and she ran it over her lower lip.

Exotic spices and Cinnamon...

No matter how many times she'd worn and washed it, the scent always remained the same. The yummy scent which belonged to Hiei

Exotic spices and Cinnamon...

"Since he's back... should I return it to him?" The thought of seeing him again was quite appealing.

But was he ready to see her after their "little" incident? Should she go and look for him? It was going so smoothly so far.

With using the wedding as an excuse for him to come, plus the cloak...then Christmas was right around the corner!

Everything was going like she wanted, like she'd dreamed.

She just hoped it truly would work out...

* * *

Sorry it's so shot and sorry I made Hiei out of character!! Oh I have to ask you guys somethin'... do you think I should have Botan give Hiei the cloak or what... Cause I'm at a loss as of what to do! "Poopy! Grr!!" Oh well... I'll try to update tomorrow... but please tell if Botan should or should not meet up with everyone's favorite Fire Demon...? I love you all, and until next time!

Byeness!!

* * *


	6. Perfect?

* * *

* * *

Love In December...

Ello!! I have good and bad news, good news: I had stake for dinner...bad news: Jeanne the STUPID HURRICANE IS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR FLORIDA!!! GRRR!!!! LoL... sorry bout' that... anyway the reason I got this up so late is because certain people in my house have been spending A LOT of time with my computer! (glares-evilly) Anyway please move down and read!!

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho... poopy...

Chapter six: Perfect...?

* * *

Keiko eyed the decorations in the backyard with a look of inquiry and turned to her mother.

"Hmm... I don't know about those daisies, they clash too much with the..." Her voice trailed off as an unexpected visitor appeared.

"Keiko I need your help!" Keiko blinked her large chocolate pools. "Shizuru? What are you doing here?" The tall woman stepped forth.

"Keiko! Botan needs our help." The brunette looked frightened. "What!? Is she alright?" Shizuru clasped her hand over the brunette's forearm.

"She's alright... but we need to find away to get Hiei and her together! Last night I saw them dancing and knew that everything...it... we just have to get them in another situation like that!"

The brunette stood there quietly; trying to absorb all of which she was told. "What...?" Shizuru smacked her forehead as if she were talking to some two year old.

"I mean that Hiei is back and last night they were at Cumin's new club... I saw them dancing. It made them open up... so do you have any ideas for another thing like that?"

Keiko narrowed her eyes in thought. "Well... a friend of mine owns a like seven star hotel in town; it's by the ocean and everything.

She's throwing a big Christmas bash. Everyone's invited. Will that work?" Shizuru smirked. "Oh yes. It will be perfect."

* * *

Botan sighed softly and stood. "If I'm going to give this to him I better hurry." She mumbled to herself and began to walk at a brisker pace.

She could see the entryway to the park coming along just ahead of herself. Luckily the beach and park weren't to far from each other... but sadly the park was "huge!" so it might take a while till she found the stubborn Fire Demon.

She held tightly to the black material feeling "him" surround her. It was his...aura? Could you even call it that?

Well, his essence of life kept her warm in an eternal fire. It made her shiver furiously. She looked around, when the cloak she'd been holding onto was suddenly ripped from her hands and flew away.

"Oh no!" Cried the distraught Deity, wind howled and flakes of pure white lashed against her pale face brutally. She at that moment no longer felt warm at all.

The coat was swiping downwards the swerve to the left the pick up into the air once again. Botan burst forward dashing after Hiei's cloak with a vengeance.

It then wiped forth into the park disappearing out of sight. "I've got to get it back." She shouted in determination running into the tree cluttered park.

Why? Why did the wind act up like this...? Almost as if it, had a mind of its own. She was so busy in catching the blasted thing she hadn't realized it had begun to snow.

There! It was right in front of her! Botan ran her tongue over her parched lips anxiously...if the wind picked up again she didn't know if she'd be able to catch it...

Wait a minute; she had her oar if that happened! It was now or never. She dived forth, not seeing a protruding rock stick out from a layer of snow which blanketed the forest floor.

Her right foot slammed against it, twisting her ankle...and as she fell forward her left knee scraped against the some more unknown rocks. "Ahh!"

She yelped squeezing her eyes closed tightly, crouching down grappling at her knee. Scarlet liquid dripped between her twined fingers and soaked her jeans.

A soft chuckle resounded to her ears, it was deep and silky. Looking up pastel orbs locked with crimson. "H-Hiei?" Botan gasped in surprise and pain.

"Hn. Always getting into trouble aren't you?" He said dryly, yet if you listened hard enough you'd hear the underlining trace of concern laced within his mocking tone.

Botan found in his grasp was the...the cloak!? She flushed crimson and winced when she tried to stand. "I'm sorry."

She murmured, falling back. Hiei shot out his right arm lazily catching her fall. "Hn. Don't be." He kneeled down slowly and gently removed her hands away from her knee.

"Hiei I..." He silenced her by bringing his index finger to her soft and full lips. A soft spray of pink emerged to her cheeks as he lightly ran his fingers along her leg, ankle to knee and back again. He frowned deeply and stuffed the cloak into her arms.

"Wha...? Hiei this belongs to you!" He slid her, a side-glance filled with icy resolve. "You are freezing and I no longer have any use of it."

Botan moved forward putting it in his arms. "But it is yours and I took it without asking anyway!" He shrugged and with one fluid motion lifted her up into his arms bridal style.

"Wha...!? Hiei! Put me down." Botan commanded heatedly, Hiei smiled secretly. "Very well." With that Botan went butt first to the cold and wet snowy ground.

"Hiei! You jerk pick me up this instant!" Botan fumed, forgetting her undying love for the Demon, Hiei smirked cockily.

"But "woman" I thought you wanted me to put you down...?" Botan growled low in her throat and crossed her arms, lips puckering into an adorable childish pout.

* * *

Okay that chappy is done... I hope you liked it even if this chapter was horrid... Give me more ideas if you will... Sorry-Sorry if you don't like it! I was seriously in a rush to write this... Anyway please review and hope that I'll be able to update tomorrow and survive stupid Jeanne the Dumb HURICANE!!! GRRR!!! "sighs" oh well... Thanks for yer time! Love ya!!

Byeness!!

* * *


	7. Squirrels and Cloud Nine?

* * *

* * *

Love In December... 

HI!!! Guess what?! There's gonna be lots of fluff in this here chapter!! Well I hope there is...at least I tried to put in fluff...Oh well! Oh and I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! I feel so honored...(wipes away tear) Oh TuathaFaerie, I feel so bad for you, you have to be home all alone during Jeanne...I hope you'll be safe... I also hope you and everyone else will like this chapter too! Anyway please move on and read!!

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...my life...sucks. LoL

Chapter seven: Squirrels and Cloud Nine?

* * *

Botan snuggled into Hiei's warm body, hiding her face within his long black duster. She couldn't believe it! 

Here she was in the arms of the man...er...Demon that she'd pined for, for over at least several months.

It made her head swim with dizziness.... She blushed feeling him tighten his hold around her small frame. He was jumping from tree to tree.

Botan was protected from the wind by having his...well what used to be his cloak, around her upper half. "Hiei...? Where are we going?" She inquired softly.

He shifted her around a bit then answered. "To your apartment." She blushed again. So many things had happened there. So many memories she'd cherish all her life.

For now she thought...for now she'd just enjoy and indulge herself with being in his arms, his intoxicating scent crowded her senses.

"Hiei...?" She began quietly, "Hn?" Botan hid her face in deeper and blushed a brilliant scarlet.

"You smell...like...spices and cinnamon...I...you-you really smell good. I...like it,...the way you smell...and um...uh..."

Hiei stopped moving completely and looked down; she was hiding within his trench coat fiercely.

He frowned, slipping his fingers under her chin gently lifting her head. Their eyes locked and her breath became a rapid pant.

Hiei tried. Tried so hard, but the attempt was fruitless. He blushed. Absentmindedly brushing his fingers over her cheeks, until his thumb lightly rested against her full; and ripe lips.

Slowly. Ever so slowly. They inched closer. Eye-lids drooping, their breath mingling as their lips barely skimmed one another.

Then...

"Hey! Big brother? Look at those birds!!" Cried a squealing child like voice, immediately the Fire Demon fell backwards...falling off the tree branch and plummeting towards the hard snow covered earth.

He however had very fast reflexes and twisted to reach out his left leg and pushed down hard. In return he was sprinting into the air, going faster and faster from tree to tree.

Botan in the mean time had hidden herself with in his duster once again. She couldn't believe it! They were...it...it almost happened again! They had almost kissed again.

Her heart was beating at a thunderous pace. Bump-bump.... Bump-bump. Her cheeks were particularly glowing.

To most it might have seemed like no big deal, but...it was different somehow...

Hiei was just beyond himself. He couldn't seem to slow down as his body thrummed with taut and zinging adrenaline.

He had to move! He couldn't stop moving! He pushed himself beyond normal. Everything around them was nothing but a blur.

His cheeks if you could even see them were a radiant hue of scarlet. He tried to frown and tried to be pissed.

But...he just couldn't bring himself to be that way. The fact that he'd almost kissed her again made shivers of delight and anticipation run through him.

He felt...what was it that humans would call such an emotion? Being on cloud nine...? Like he was weightless in the sky; yet drowning in the pools that were pastel...the pools that were her soul, her life, her heart, her eyes...

Botan...

When would he?

When would he wrap up enough courage to utter her true name? Was he truly that much of a coward?

So many questions ran through his mind he could hardly grasp one long enough to contemplate it.

* * *

"Come on Keiko why do I have to be up this early?" Whined a very irritated and grumpy, Spirit Detective. 

Keiko frowned at her Fiancé disapprovingly. "Yusuke! Quite whining." She huffed grasping his arm and yanking him down the cold and snow covered sidewalk.

The bemused raven headed man growled lightly letting her drag him around the city. When they stepped closer to the park a sudden gust of wind whooshed by.

Causing skirts, hair, and many other objects to fly upward, leaves flew about as well. Keiko blinked large pools of cinnamon curiously, until she felt a light tugging at her arm.

Turning slowly Keiko faced... "Hahaha!!! Yusuke! You-you have...hahahaha!!!" Yes ladies and gentlemen.

Yusuke Urameshi had leaves...wait let me rephrase that. Had huge and lots of leaves stuffed in his mouth.

Brown eyes glared darkly. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he tried to scream but the leaves muffled any noise which protruded forth from his mouth.

Keiko tilted her head in wonder. "What's the matter Yusuke?" He had pinpricks of tears streaming down his cheeks.

Then she noticed that a large movement set off in his closed mouth. Yusuke looked sick, and nauseous.

He then had the look of choking, immediately Keiko ran forward and smacked him hard on the back. "Yusuke here! Open your mouth!"

With one swift and fluid motion she slammed her fist as hard as she could against his back. When a large ball of brown fur; flew to the ground.

People eyed the scene with minor disgust and amusement. "Yusuke! You had a squirrel in your mouth." The little ball of brown fur unfurled itself and lifted its head, tail twitching behind.

It eyed Yusuke with a furious glare and made that angry squeaking sound. Yusuke in the mean time clawed at his tongue as if it had...no it really did bite him.

"Keiko...! It bit me!" He cried; Keiko rolled her eyes in annoyance with hidden amusement sparking in her cinnamon orbs.

"I can't believe you! You're always fighting these really tough and scary monsters yet you can't handle a simple bite from a harmless and adorable squirrel?"

Yusuke whimpered turning away as if he'd been struck; he pointed his finger at the squirrel accusingly.

"That-that thing is no normal squirrel! It's working for them...Keiko...never mess with." He stopped looking left then right, and then slowly inched towards his Fiancé, whispering into her ear.

"The squirrels..." Keiko again rolled her eyes and started to walk away arms crossed and folded before her chest.

"Wait Keiko!" When he ran to catch up with her, a muffled "oww!" was heard. "Keiko they're all against me! They are now throwing acorns!!"

Keiko slumped her shoulders, letting a sigh hang on her lips. "Why me...?"

* * *

Hiei panted lightly stopping in front of Botan's apartment door. "Hn. Woman open the door." 

Botan stifled a yawn and blinked large pools of amethyst tiredly. She blushed. She'd fallen asleep in his arms!!

Slowly shifting about she dropped to the ground landing on her feet, which if Hiei hadn't been there to stable her, she would've fallen right on her butt.

Looking to his hands steadying her shoulders then up to his face... she gasped lightly seeing...

His eyes...

Holding that one emotion...

So precious.

So beautiful.

But had she seen it right?

Shaking her head azure rivulets waving about she stepped back reluctantly and just remembered her sprained ankle and bloody knee causing her body to stumble onto Hiei's strong and firm chest.

How many times had she and him ended up this way...?

He ended up carrying her again while she fished into her jean pockets getting out her keys.

Then...they stepped inside.

Inside that apartment which held so many funny, sad, fluffy, and weird memories.

* * *

Okay...that chappy is over... I'll try to get another one up tomorrow...unless the power goes out... Oh and Pocky-and-Fred I read Love Is In The Air and I loved it!! I also wrote you a review as well! And I would like to thank everyone for their endless amounts of support! I also would like to say how funny it is to look at my reviews and see how everyone always says a lot of the same thing...especially after I leave you hanging on a cliffy and stuff! Well I'll probably end up under the table or in my closet during this storm so bare with the wait and I hope that everyone is safe and sound wherever they are! I love all of my reviewers!! Please don't forget to review and hugs and kisses and love to all of ya! 

Byeness!! (Don't worry I'm like a cockroach I won't die from one lil' hurricane!! LoL! I'm crazy... )

* * *


	8. Marked For Life

* * *

* * *

Love In December...

Hiya!! I'm ALIVE!!! YAY!! Guess what!? I'm giving you a YUMMY CHAPPY!!! Mwuhahahaha!!! (cough-cough) Sorry-Sorry... Anyway I hope that Tuathafaerie is safe and sound and I hope that everyone will like this YUMMY chappy. Now move on and read!! (...got donuts?...) LoL!

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter eight: Marked For Life...

* * *

Memories...

Hiei gently set Botan onto the couch, his eyes searching the premises; nothing had really changed, a few clothing items strewn about carelessly and some magazines lay on the coffee table.

All in all...it really hadn't changed.

Slowly Hiei lifted Botan's right foot and examined her ankle; it was embellished with purple and black bruises.

His eyes then gazed towards her left leg.

It on the other hand was caked with drying blood, and was spilling over with fresh droplets as well.

Deciding ever swiftly he stood, "Hn. Wear do you keep your healing utensils?" Botan looked up.

Amethyst...

He shook his head and turned away towards the hall, but waited patiently for her answer. "They're in the cabinets bellow the bathroom sink."

With that he sauntered off. Leaving a very flustered Deity of Death behind, Botan frowned turning her head to look out the window.

Brows furrowed in concentration and aggravation.

All the things she'd said she'd do...she just couldn't seem to do! "Why...? Why can't I be brave enough to confront him?" Of course the question was never answered, not even by her mind.

"Hn. Woman pay attention to your surroundings." The Deity whipped back around to the voice which belonged to a very disgruntled Fire Demon.

"Sorry..." He shrugged carelessly, rolling up her pants. Botan had to bite back a gasp as his fingers brushed up against the sensitive skin around her ankle.

On instinct she wrapped her arms loosely around her neck, the Fire Demon stiffened into rigidness.

Slowly gazing up Hiei's crimson orbs widened with surprise, his gaze roving over the Deity's slacked figure.

Eyes half-lidded, cheeks flushed a soft red, lips parted, chest heaving, the effects, the shudders, the cool breath wisping across his heated skin.

Hiei's eyes turned into a blackish hue, bits of pure scarlet intermingling, and his eyes were clouded and no longer anywhere near readable.

"Woman." He hissed his voice thick with a husky accent, deep and baritone, laced with hunger. Botan shivered involuntary her breath sucked in with one whooshing heartbeat.

By now their eyes remained locked; blackened crimson and a deep glazed violet.

"Hi-Hiei...!" She murmured in an almost drunken like state, threading her fingers through his charcoal locks and pushing his head toward hers.

Their hot breath mingled, as they inched closer and closer.

Yes and the sexual tension mounts!

Hiei's lips brushed teasingly, experimentally against Botan's soft plump flesh, so tender and sweet, and at this moment tasted like a sugary and honeyed layer of syrup...

He lightly slipped his tongue out to gently run across her bottom lip.

A moan of delight peeled from Botan's lips, she tightened her grasp around his neck, and wrapped her legs about his hips.

Enviably pulling him on top of her: so that they were now sprawled across the couch, in a tangled mess.

So much for bandages...

Tugging on her lower lip, he begged for entrance. The Deity had never done this before in her life, yet she was pulled by instinct.

She decided to give in and let him take complete and total control of the situation; he let his tongue slip passed and felt all about her mouth, teeth and gums.

Botan blushed at this contact, her heart thrashing violently against her rib cage like a frightened dove trying to flee its confinement.

Exotic spices and Cinnamon...Vanilla and Blueberry's intermingled; a heady scent which would be forever engraved upon both persons mind.

Timidly and shyly Botan pressed her tongue against his probing one, they tangled about fighting for dominance, at this Botan let a soft and fluttering giggle escape the recesses of her heart.

Hiei answered with a deep resonating growl, make her lips vibrate, it tickled sweetly and made her own lips curl up with a smile.

Pulling back slowly Hiei didn't miss the helpless and disappointed whimper that sounded from the un sated Deity Of Death.

He watched as her eyes blinked largely up at him, they were a dazed pastel swirling with a deeper violet; they were filled to the brim with innocence and naiveté.

His nerves were put to the limits and he completely blacked out, Botan watched as the Fire Demon eyes became a bottomless pit of black.

His movements slow and lazy, like a large cat...he looked like a predator after its prey. Botan shuddered and gasped with shock and amazement as his unsheathed his katana.

Very slowly he brought it to her neck, pressing the cold metal into the curve where her neck and shoulder connected, against her hot burning flesh it was like ice.

Another shiver but more violent, he lightly dragged it along her skin until it met her sweater.

Out of nowhere she found her arms above her head held down by his left hand, his leaned before her and tilted his head slightly.

With ripping sound of something sharp meeting fabric he began to cut in a downward ark, slicing her shirt.

It spilled open revealing her smooth creamy flesh, her breast confined by the fitting material of her pink bra.

He let her arms go and straddled her waist, gazing at her with a wonder; she felt her cheeks go warm again.

"Hiei...I..." He silenced her with his inclining head; he slowly lowered himself upon her, his breath beating again the crook of her neck.

Without a second thought he sank his pointed fangs into the soft flesh, a cry of pain erupted from Botan's lips, a perfect sphere of liquid rolling down her porcelain cheek.

Finally he let up on the pressure and began the process of lapping up the blood with his tongue.

Once finished the Fire Demon sat up to admire his work...again Botan noticed his eyes, they weren't normal...they were only black.

That's all she saw before she black out, azure tendrils pillowing about herself, Hiei watched quietly then moved a maroon blanket about her form.

He nimbly removed himself from atop her and sat against the couch pulling his knees to his chest and holding on her hand like a child to its mother.

A single name slipped passed his lips then.

"Botan..."

* * *

Well...how did you like dem apples!!?? Sorry...I'm just delirious with happiness that I just got me power back!! I hoped that everyone loved that chappy! Was it nice and "yummy"? LoL! Anyway I'll try to update tomorrow if I can...so be on the look out, oh yeah and if you have any suggestions on whether or not everyone should know about the bite tell me!! I don't know what to do...it wasn't supposed to happen like this!! But I just got so caught up in it all that I couldn't help my self. I JUST HAD TO HAVE HIM BITE HER!!! Okay...I'll shut up now...I love ya reviewers and thanks for prayin' for me survival against Jeanne!! I love you bums- I mean guys!! LoL! Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

Byeness!!

* * *


	9. SweetSweet Surprises

* * *

* * *

Love In December...

Heya people!! I got a lot of wonderful reviews and guess what? They all said the same thing!! LoL! (well most of them did) HAHA! I got Robin Autumn saying her (lol's) like mine, which are: LoL! Tee-Hee... It's my evil mind control...Mwuhahahahaha!!! (cough-cough-gag-gag) Anyway I'm so happy that Tauthafearie is okaydokay!! (beams-brightly) I'm also sorry it took so long for me to update, and as I've said many times before and will probably keep saying...I'M AT YOUR MERCY!!! I can't believe I left you guys on such a horrid cliffy! (sobs-pathetically) I feel so ashamed! Well anyhoo...let me say the magic words: Move on and read!!

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter nine: Sweet-Sweet Surprises...

* * *

Botan moaned tiredly, her right hand reaching to a soar ache on her neck, well more like where her neck and left shoulder connected. "Ugh, it must be bruised, but what from...?"

She murmured, looking about herself. What had happened earlier...or, was it the other night? She just couldn't remember.

Becoming more aware of her surroundings she realized that her...her sweater was skewered!? Her breasts only covered by the fitting material of her pink laced bra.

She gazed about to see...Hiei, leaning against the front of the couch asleep. That's when for the first time, she noticed that her left hand was cradled within; his own.

Some stray wisps of charcoal dusted across his forehead and curving his face, while a content-filled look struck his usually frowning features, eyes closed softly and a light tint of pink fluttering over his cheeks.

"He looks so adorable..." She cooed softly, reaching downward and threading her dainty fingers through his charcoal locks.

"Hiei...?"

Crimson eyes slowly fluttered open...

She'd never really realized just how majestic and mysterious, or even beautiful they were until now.

A sudden look of possessiveness and want surfaced forth to his eyes, making them darken before fleeting away into nothingness. Now..., they gazed upon her so softly, so gently, warmth spread throughout her entire being.

"Hn. Woman, you're staring." She couldn't help but giggle softly at his dry tone, smothered with a thin layer of boredom.

"Sorry..." She murmured.

He then let his own gaze fall upon himself and the room, his eyes widened in an embarrassed realization when he noticed for the first time her shirt!

"Hn. You might want to cover yourself, it's quite improper." He stared at her indifferently, his features calm and collected.

Botan flushed a brilliant shade of red, immediately she tried to forgetting her handicapped leg and foot.

In which case she stumbled forward, falling on the still dazed Fire Demon.

Funny part...no, not funny.... "Hilarious" part was, Hiei's face was wedged between her not so small bosoms. "a.k.a.", breasts.

"Whew. Thanks for catching me Hiei." She said gratefully; completely unaware of where his face was, until she just so happened to look down.

"Ah! You pervert!" She screeched, flinging herself back. Once holding her balance she tried to smack him.

It didn't work however, for he caught her flying arm with his vice like grip.

Her breath hitched inward sharply, head becoming downcast. For some reason...she felt different when he touched now; but why? Why was it that the aching sensation on her shoulder intensified so much that it burned, yet it felt so, so good?

His grip became gentle, no longer bruising, just there...

Slowly she retracted her arm, pulling away from him. "Um...if you want...you may leave, I don't want to force you to stay."

He scoffed inwardly rolling crimson orbs sarcastically. "Hn. If I wanted to leave, I'd have left already." He whispered so softly, she had to strain to hear it.

She smiled, heart almost bursting.

Then..., sunlight streamed through brightly, causing a flash of something to sparkle in the Fire Demon's eyes. Curiously he realized that it came from her wrist.

He picked it up, and rolled her long and mangled sleeve upwards, he stopped.

Heart beat becoming an echo.

Breath gasped.

Eyes wide...

A tint of pink glowing on tanned cheeks...

For the very first time he noticed, on her wrist was...

Gems...

Little crystalline gems...

No.

Tears...

"His" tears...

She'd kept them...

But why...?

Botan hid her face within the confines of wispy blue tendrils, she wasn't stupid. She knew he'd found them...the tears.

He dropped her hand and immediately went to work on bandaging her knee and sprained foot.

* * *

Kurama looked up from his cooking, he smelt a change in the air...not bad...just different, and he concentrated hard.

Molten emerald orbs narrowed, and then slowly they fell closed. The sizzling of roasting meat in a pan was all that sounded.

Juices spilling onto the burning surface and popping...

Shiori eyed her son from the table... Hmm. I wonder what's gotten into him?"

Suddenly Kurama's eyes snapped open; he smiled wolfishly, and then chuckled softly.

"So Hiei's found a mate, and I think I know just who it is..."

* * *

Botan stood, balancing on her left leg. Now how was she to get into the bathroom and change?

"Here." Turning slowly, Botan blinked finding Hiei's sheathed katana in front of her. "What? What do you want me to do with it?"

The Fire Demon sighed tiredly, shoving it in her hands. "Use it as a walking stick." Botan eyed it with inquiry, and then let the corners of her mouth curve upwards slightly.

"Thank you Hiei..." She uttered, hobbling forth the youthful Deity of Death made her way to the hallway, heading for her bedroom.

"Hn."

* * *

Once inside Botan confronted her closet, pulling out a...a shirt which...well, one that she'd gotten for Hiei.

It was one that he'd worn once, and it no matter how many times she'd wash it still smelled like him, also she grabbed a pair of khaki pants.

Wobbling her way into the bathroom she reached over and flicked on the light switch. Coming in front of the mirror, she inspected herself further.

Eyes wide.

No!

Eyes "huge"!

She had a...a...a bite mark on her left shoulder!!

Tentatively brushing her fingers over it she shivered, it burned! Yet that wasn't the real kicker.

It was the fact that, well everything that had happened earlier or last-night came flooding back. He'd bitten her...and that meant that, because he was a demon.

She'd been marked...as his mate!!

But somehow, the thought...wasn't so bad.

He obviously didn't realize he'd done it though...that idiot.

She seethed for a second, and then a glorious smile bloomed upon her luscious lips. "So this means, we're now considered "married" in demon terms."

She giggled sweetly, feeling extremely giddy. Wait until she told Keiko about this! Wait...hold on...one thing that'd make Keiko so made and unhappy, cause she was supposed to get married first, and another thing, the stupid Fire Demon didn't even realize he'd done it in the first place!

Grr...!!

* * *

OkayDokay that chappy is done! I sure hoped everyone enjoyed. Please oh please give me more ideas! I'll need 'em, but thanks for the others!! They really came in handy! YAY!! You guys are so awesome! Well I promise I'll get the next chappy up tomorrow...if I get enough reviews that is...! LoL! Thanks for readin' have a great day and love ya!! Hugs, Luv, and Kissy's for the road. Oh yeah and my new motto is...: "Life's tough. Get a chicken..." I made it up all be me lonesome...

Byeness!!

Thanks and love too:

Pocky-and-Fred

Tuathafaerie

Robin Autumn

AntarsStarChild

Hiei's Ice Maiden

Crystal Koneko

KayHiei

Telephone Icecream

Ahala Tsuki

Dragon's Lair

Rose Kitsune15

Suzaku's Rose

Inuyashagirl5

Animefreak54

LeaMarie F. Rocket

Daine-Weirynsra

Romm

Angelprincess22

FlyBoy-62

Scootertrxs

Kira

Sakura

Vindiya

Pyro Chiwen

Botan-Jaganshi

Botan-Cute-Spiritgirl

Bar-Ohki

Proton7

Akimoto Kin

Jesse

Smirking Arrogance

Blacklight52

Squish

Fiery-Ice-Kitsune

Nocy

THANKS BUNCHES AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

* * *


	10. RingAroundTheRosy!

* * *

* * *

Love In December...

Guess what!? I'm alive!! I know guys, (sigh) I left you on a horrid cliffy again. Don't worry about me stopping this story, it may take me longer to update but I assure I will not stop, so please don't worry. Besides I already know how its going to end, I just need to write everything before and between that and now. Tee-Hee! I'm sorry if I'm exasperating!! So thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews, and I'm so happy that Runaway Kogoro actually reviewed my story, I feel so honored! Now move on and read!!

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho... (I do own donuts and a stuffed ducky!)

Chapter ten: Ring-Around-The-Rosy...

* * *

Botan stepped, well more like limped out of the bathroom...she was not pleased that the dumb Fire Demon had not even realized that he'd done it!

Typical male...

He'd bitten her and didn't know it! Was he truly that dense, the part of her selfless mind babbled, and then she decided to indulge herself by becoming selfish and giddy.

"I'm considered his mate!" She squealed again forgetting her leg and almost falling; luckily she was near a wall and only slammed against it loudly.

Giggling like mad...

* * *

Hiei raised a single brow in curiosity, what on earth was going on in there to cause such a ruckus, sadly the thought of danger just so happened to sift around his brain and implant its doubtful feelers.

He stood, finding that his eyes darkened. "Hn."

With that he sauntered towards the bedroom, not even realizing that the Deity just so happened to be right behind the door.

* * *

Botan found herself being knocked on the head fairly hard and was sent reeling towards the ground.

Maybe luck was on her side that day, but then again maybe not.

"Ahhh!" She yelped finding that the wooden floor was becoming closer and larger by the second, and the small bit of luck that she was fortunate to receive came in the form of two very strong and very warm arms.

"Hn. Stupid woman, I'm always having to save you aren't I?" Hiei scolded softly, Botan's eyes flashed.

How dare him! The bastard had bitten her and...and...he didn't know he did it so how could she be so mad...wait, it's because he didn't know he did it! Gr...

Seething..., she was seething with rage and wanted to hit him so hard with her oar at that moment. "Let me help you, or else you'll somehow manage to hurt yourself again."

With that gentle comment Botan became quite, he...he really wasn't that bad, he was caring for her with his own free will, that should at least amount to something or another.

"Hiei, um...I want to ask you something." The Demon nodded disdainfully, not aware of what contents would be approached in this current conversation.

"Do you," she started and felt her cheeks growing hot, eyes dimming to a deep violet. "...do you remember anything about last night?"

The Demon paused and let his striking gaze fall to the floor, he could remember...remember kissing her, and then, and then everything went black.

There was something else which lingered within her soft tone, something that he usually could pick up on so quickly.

Yet he felt so tired and sleepy, it was almost impossible for him to concentrate on his senses, much less notice how his scent seemed to be layered over her divine form, and that she was also wearing one of his shirts she'd bought for him.

Yet he refused to show his sleepiness, acting just bored and dry.

He felt a tad dizzy as well, and whenever he tried to remember anything beyond after he'd "supposedly" passed out, his head would start to hurt. "Hn. No I do not remember." Botan sighed inaudibly, her aura shifting about uneasily.

"Oh, I see...um...Hiei would you like to come with me to Keiko's house today, everyone's going to be there?" She asked softly; tucking a stubborn lock of azure behind her ear.

"Hn. Whatever." Was his clipped reply. So Botan reached outward to grab her coat which was sprawled out on the floor, and then came into realization that she was still in his arms!

Gripping tightly to the katana she slowly moved forward, Hiei gave way, letting his arms fall to his side listlessly.

"We better get going then."

* * *

Botan and Hiei walked down the sidewalk, side-by-side, they were heading towards Keiko's house...Botan felt a light shiver run throughout her body.

It was so cold!!

She then felt an arm wrap about her shoulders, holding her tight, immediately warmth spread throughout her body; she snuggled closer to the said arm.

"Thank you Hiei." She murmured softly, how he figured out she was truly freezing was beyond her, yet she knew that it could also be from the blasted bite mark.

She should probably ask someone about the mark, and what to do with Hiei while she was there, but the question was: who?

Hmm...Kurama would be able to figure it out, but she wasn't in the mood to talk with the ever so clever fox.

So who else might know what to do?

Yukina!!

Yes, it was perfect, Yukina was a demon, and she was also a woman and very understanding as well!

This would be perfect!

She hoped at least.

* * *

Keiko brought a large tray of sweet-potato fries, the yummy aroma wafted about the house, a sudden loud gurgling sound bellowed throughout the room; Keiko blushed and turned to her soon-to-be-husband.

"Yusuke!" She warned, giving him the "eye", he shrugged carelessly. "What I'm hungry, talk to my stomach." Kuwabara laughed like a silly dolt when Keiko began to chase her fiancé around the backyard.

Threatening to rip his head off and feed it to the squirrels, and of course it worked to subdue the young man.

Yusuke sat down on a lawn chair haughtily, folding his arms before his chest rather childishly, mumbling something that so resembled, "Damn squirrels...got Keiko hypnotized".

And so on so forth, Kurama who stood by the wall watched in lighthearted amusement as Yukina and Yuki played ring-around-the-rosy, over and over.

"Daddy? Daddy? Come here!" Squealed the small girl sweetly, Kuwabara stood from his own respective lawn chair and took stride towards his wife and child.

"What is it sweety?" Questioned Kuwabara softly, Yuki grinned impishly and reached for her father's large hand.

"Play with me and mommy!" She giggled burgundy-wine colored orbs sparkling in excitement. Kuwabara slumped his shoulders forward, having a look of dread run across his face.

He sighed heavily and squeezed his daughters hand lightly, "Alright." Yukina smiled at her husband and took his other hand, forming a small circle.

"Haha! Kuwabara! You have to play, ring-around-the-rosy!!" Yusuke sniggered evilly, "Shut up Yusuke! You might have to do this yourself one day too!"

Screeched Kuwabara in rage, Yusuke stopped laughing long enough to smirk and roll his eyes. "Well that time isn't now, and besides I'm going to have a boy so I won't ever have to play such a game."

A light whap hit his head. "Yusuke...! All little boys like to play that too!" Keiko scolded, "I never played that when I was little!" Yusuke demanded stubbornly.

"Well there you go you're not normal." Keiko smiled, patting him on the head as if he were a small child himself; Yusuke growled.

"What about you Kurama? I'm sure he never played ring-around-the-dumb-rosy!" Yusuke shot out, Kurama felt his face heat up with a small blush, pink running across his cheeks.

"No! You didn't!?" Kurama ducked his head a bit, Yusuke gaped. "You did! You played ring-around-the-rosy!!" With that he burst into laughter, which inevitably caused him to fall out of his chair in a heap on the yard.

"Yusuke! It's not nice to laugh!" Keiko scowled in a reprimanding kind of way; the raven-haired Spirit Detective had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Kurama just glared, but found a small smile tug on his lips.

"Well Kurama's not the only one who likes that game." Shizuru said, helping Keiko bring out some refreshments. "Kuwabara also loved to play that when he was younger."

"I did not!" Cried Kuwabara immediately, stilling twirling his beloved wife and daughter in a circle. "Oh please Kuwabara that was your favorite game, you'd play it every chance you'd get."

Stated Shizuru tauntingly, Kuwabara seethed inwardly, while Yusuke just burst out laughing once more at the thought of Kuwabara playing ring around the rosy.

"Did you wear a frilly pink dress too!?" He cackled, Kuwabara reddened and was about to yell something back when...

"Hn. How pathetic." Came a deep and silky tone, only identified as one Hiei Jaganshi, besides him was Botan, her hair down and holding onto Hiei's katana.

Everyone blinked in surprise, "Hiei? Is that really you man?" Inquired Yusuke incredulously, Hiei just rolled crimson eyes in annoyance.

"No it's a squirrel." Hiei drawled sarcastically, Yusuke frowned and looked about himself wearily.

"Botan! How are you doing?" Questioned Keiko sweetly, a little bit "too" sweetly, the Deity smiled warmly and hobbled towards the girls.

"Oh fine just fine..." Keiko eyed her in fierce scrutiny, "What happened to your leg?" Botan rubbed the back if her head sheepishly.

"Oh I was running through the park and wasn't looking where I was going." She answered; Shizuru shook her head and patting Botan's back.

"Botan...? You wish to speak with me?" Inquired Yukina quietly, and made her way towards the other females.

Botan blinked large amethyst orbs in wonder and nodded dumbly, "Yeah I did but...never mind, let's just go inside the house."

With that the two left the other woman standing there dumbfounded.

"That was weird."

* * *

Sorry about the short chappy, and if it's boring. I hoped ya'll enjoy it. I will try to get another chappy up by the end of this week, so do not worry. Oh like I said up above, it will take me longer to update cause I'm working on two other story's, one's for Rurouni Kenshin, and the other for Escaflowne, I still haven't put them up but it will take get done! I just like to try so many things at once I guess! I also promise you that I'll update at least twice a week from now on, but not more than that. I won't do it so it's like once a month, that'd be to cruel to all of you wonderful reviewers, and besides I wouldn't have the heart. Anyway if you have any idea's for this then please give 'em to me, so please review and tell me what cha all think! Thank you everyone!!

P.S.

Thank you everyone for reading me story!! I would also like to thank a new reviewer as well since I wasn't able to last chappy.

So, thank you!!:

Runaway Kogoro

(And everyone else too!) ,

Byeness!!

* * *


	11. In Heat?

* * *

* * *

Love In December...

HHHIII!!!! GUESS WHAT!!!??? BLACKLIGHT52 HAS JUST BEEN APPOINTED "reviewer of the week"!!! YAY!!! (everyone-cheers-excitedly) You should go and read his new chappy for Something More!! It is awesome! Oh and if you haven't done this then you should go check out Runaway Kogoro's (Hiei/Botan) website BLACK AND BLUE!! It is so KOOL and AWESOME!!! I'm still trying to figure out how to post my fanart and fanfiction there! LoL! Go figure! It must be a blonde thing!! Anyway I'm listening to Bagpipes and Celtic music to get in the "vibe of writing" it sounds like the music from Zelda, the original Nintendo 64 one!! You should try listening to Celtic Music sometime!! It really helps in taking away writers block, well at least for me! LoL! Please enjoy this chappy, and have ten million Hiei plushies for the road!!! (everyone squeals in delight...except for BlackLight52, who only chuckles, cause guys don't squeal!) LoL!! Please move down and read!!

P.S.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho... or the cheese saying! (I do own a dollar!! Plus donuts!!)

Chapter eleven: In Heat!?...

* * *

Botan sighed...how did Yukina know that she'd wanted to talk with the her? Oh well... Moving further into the darkened house Botan took a seat on the couch with a thud, Yukina padded up and sat next to the azure haired woman.

"If your wondering, I figured it out because you kept staring at me, so I assumed there was something you wished to talk with me about." Well that answered her question, Botan nodded and leaned into the warm and soft pillows.

"Yukina, I...something happened with me and...well your brother." Botan gulped, why was she getting so nervous!?

Yukina nodded slightly and took Botan's hands in her own, squeezing gently, reassuringly. "Take your time..." Yukina soothed, sensing and seeing Botan's frazzled nerves and state of mind.

Botan gazed into the burgundy-wine colored orbs in which belonged to the dainty and polite Ice Appertain, she felt more relaxed and slowly continued.

"Well..."

* * *

The aroma of cigarette smoke, baked beans, hamburgers, chicken, and the freshly crisp scent of winter wafted about the backyard as the whole group huddled around, chatting about the old and the new.

Hiei was extremely irritated, not only was the "damn woman" not in his sight, and that in and of its self made him pissed and worried for some unknown reason, but the damned fox kept staring at him...oddly, almost knowingly.

What made him even more irked was that the damned fox was smirking secretly about something! Where was Botan!? Why wasn't she outside?

A glare.

His worst glare was set in place and anyone who got in its path would shiver and turn away, quite surprised and frightened by it.

Yusuke glanced up from his thumb-war with Kuwabara and noticed Hiei's chilling persona, the raven haired Spirit Detective was far from stupid and had been studying Hiei's demeanor since he was first with Botan, then alone.

He had found out that Hiei seemed to be calm and "happy?" with the blue-haired Deity. Yet when she had left his side, the Fire Demon seemed edgy and unnerved, also very-very pissed.

Yusuke chuckled softly, so did this mean that the Fire Demon was starting to understand his emotions with Botan, or...

Something though...something seemed off.

"Hey Yusuke?" Whispered Kuwabara quietly, leaning towards his partner. "I can feel something..."

Yusuke grinned, "What, that your brain..." Kuwabara threw his large hand over Yusuke's mouth. "Shut up Yusuke! Besides this is important!" Hissed the orange-top.

Yusuke rolled cinnamon orbs sarcastically, pulling Kuwabara's hand away from his face. "I'm serious. Something's going on between Botan and Hiei. Remember how I have a sixth sense?" Kuwabara muttered to Yusuke softly.

Yusuke nodded and agreed, now that he thought of it, crackles of something shifted in the air, it was very...electrifying?

Shizuru stopped in front of her brother, she had over heard there little conversation, and was quite intrigued. "Now that you mention it my stupid little brother. Ever since Botan and Hiei started to live with each other a few months ago."

"They seemed to be very...close, connected or something, but now it is way much stronger." Commented the hazel haired woman, both men almost fell backwards in their pathetic fright.

"What the hell!! Shizuru!? Don't scare us like that!!" Growled Yusuke, who again felt the familiar whap on his head, Keiko was back and with a vengeance.

"Yusuke..." She scolded sweetly, he just got up and tried to dust off his pants, yet the coat he was garbed in was a large and blue puffy coat, making him resemble a blowfish!! "You look so adorable like that Yusuke!! Just like a bigger version of Puu!" She giggled.

Yusuke grumbled something incoherent and sat back into his comfy lawn chair.

"Damn women...they're all crazy...!"

* * *

Yukina frowned, her head shaking in a disapproval, causing silken strands of turquoise to tremble and spider-web down her back. "He really doesn't know? I can't believe it." She murmured, burgundy-wine colored orbs dimming to a darker hue; she held Botan's hand in her own small pale ones.

Botan nodded; sighing inaudibly. "Yeah...but when he did bite me, he seemed different, well his eyes they were...black." She mumbled, shivering slightly from the hot and sensual memory. Yukina's frown almost became a smirk, well almost, for the Ice Apparition wasn't the type to mock.

"I understand now." She spoke: voice filled with a warm mirth, her eyes crinkled and she swatted Botan playfully. "He was in heat." She giggled.

Botan chocked on her own tongue, body going rigid. In "heat"!!? "What do you mean!?" Botan yelped, amethyst orbs wide and blinking rapidly. Yukina grinned, honestly amused. "I mean that he was in heat, his time to mate with a female."

Botan trembled, heart thumping about wildly. "But we...we never did 'it'!" She cried out, Yukina shook her head ruefully; smiling softly. "He was unaware of it, and either way did not want to hurt you...and his eyes were black you say? Well, I think that he's been suppressing his feelings so much that his subconscious took over."

Botan nodded slowly. That made sense. "So that's why he had no memory of it?" Yukina nodded her answer, Botan frowned one last time. "But why wouldn't he have seen it the morning after he bit me?"

Yukina looked out the sliding glass door, to find her brother leaning against a tree casually. "Did your clothing cover that one part of your body at that time?" Questioned the smart Apparition. Botan blinked thoughtfully. "Um...actually now that I think of it...the turtle neck was truly covering that part. And only that." Botan muttered the last part haughtily.

Yukina giggled and pulled Botan to her feet. "I think that you must tell him! He should know soon, or something bad could happen." Botan nodded, smiling thankfully when a stray thought sifted to her mind.

"Hey Yukina? Did you ever bite Kuwabara?" The Ice Apparition blushed crimson, her gaze fluttering to the floor. Botan chuckled candidly. "So you did bite him." Botan teased, Yukina started to mumble something when the door was slid open.

"There you guys are! Let's go eat! The food is ready." Keiko grinned, unaware that Yukina was flustered beyond belief.

* * *

Kuwabara rose a curious orange brow, watching as his wife stepped out of the sliding glass door; blushing like mad, and Botan was smirking. What on earth had happened in there!? "Yukina honey? Something wrong...?"

At the sound of her husbands soft and worried tone, her blush grew firmer and stronger. "Yes." She squeaked, Yuki ran to her mothers side and tugged at her large overcoat. "Mommy! I have to go to the bathroom." Yuki whispered, staring into her mother's eyes cutely.

Yukina smiled; picking up her daughter, they both retreated inside. Botan was suddenly bombarded with food. Keiko frowned, waggling her finger in front of the Deity's face. "You must eat something Botan! You are too skinny."

Yusuke was about to make a smart ass, idiotic, stupid, and dumb comment, only to find a hotdog shoved into his mouth. He gagged, falling out of the lawn chair, for what appeared to be the hundredth time.

All you need to know about what he was thinking of...it was...well... "damn squirrels and there trixines, and evilness".

* * *

Kurama silently approached the rigid and taut Fire Demon wearily, stopping a few feet away. "Hiei?" He asked politely, he was never one to be straightforward and outright nosey.

"Hn. What do you want fox?" He was never one to really beat around the bush, Kurama smiled; a gleam of mischievousness and a knowing-mocking mirth held to his molten emerald orbs. "I ee you've finally chosen."

Kurama spoke softly so that the other occupants of the yard did not overhear, Hiei's eyes widened in shock at the double meaning to the foxes words. "What are you talking about: 'finally chose'?" Demanded the Fire Demon darkly.

Kurama blinked in wonderment, a look of disbelief sketched upon his flawless face. "You mean you don't know!?" Kurama couldn't help but to raise his voice an octave higher.

Causing several people to turn towards them questioningly, and one of those people was a certain azure-haired Deity of Death.

"Well you should if you have someone as sweet and beautiful as Botan."

Hiei frowned, brows furrowed and orbs of crimson leaking a blackish hint. The fox was treading over a thin line, and Hiei didn't even know what it was himself.

* * *

Botan almost chocked on her chicken, but luckily Keiko patted her back, helping the Deity to swallow. She had overheard Kurama's statement. It could've meant something entirely different, but the thing was...it was all to close with the sticky little situation she was in.

Kurama must have sensed the change in their auras and assumed they'd tied the knot in Demon fashion. What he didn't know, or was learning right now, was the fact that Hiei became possessed by his subconscious.

And if her eyes were not playing tricks on her, Hiei's eyes were...they were becoming black!! Suddenly the katana that held her up was thrown out of her arms, causing her to crumple to the ground.

Botan bit her lips, drawing blood; her eyes were clamped closed, pain seared through her left leg and right foot. Botan whimpered lightly and steadily looked up, her pained pastel orbs glimmered with unshed tears and...widened with outmost surprise.

Hiei had just...he'd just stabbed...he'd just stabbed Kurama!? The fox stumbled backward taken completely off guard. He clutched at his would on his shoulders, streams of scarlet liquid soaking his hands and coat.

Hiei had lost all sane thought. Everyone was stunned to silence unsure of what to do. When Hiei began to raise his katana for another swing Botan knew she had to do something.

Forgetting about her injury's, she jumped up and sprinted across the yard, wincing and wanting to stop moving altogether. "Hiei!" Botan cried out...nothing though seemed to register in his mind.

Just as he was swinging downwards, Botan slammed against his towering figure with all her might. They hit the ground with a loud thud.

Everyone ran to Kurama's side immediately, Yukina burst outside and ran towards the scene. "Yukina heal Kurama quick!" Shouted Kuwabara in shock and fear. The Ice Apparition obeyed and kneeled down in front of the pale redheaded man.

Her hands hovered over the wound and began to glow, it seeped into his being, until the blood stopped. Kurama slowly started to gain back his natural skin color.

"Hey buddy you okay?" Questioned Yusuke worriedly, Kurama shook his head in affirmative, thank goodness Botan had moved Hiei out of the way. For Kurama was paralyzed, by someone unknown force, it had made his whole body burn.

Almost as if...as if he were surrounded by fire.

"Yes I'm fine." Shizuru helped to bring the fox to his feat, steadying him from falling. Everyone slowly turned around.

* * *

Twinkling brightly were the two tear gems in which were clasped around the Deity's left arm...Snow flakes of pure white sprinkled down to the earth, covering the land in its essence.

Botan buried her face within the crook of Hiei's neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

Exotic spices and Cinnamon.

Blanketing their forms, was a wave of azure tendrils...silken strands so soft and lush.

A warm liquid of perfect crystalline slowly rolled down Botan's porcelain cheeks; shoulders shaking. Sniffles soft and repetitive...Quietly lifting her head she gazed down upon his face...

Eyes of black staring at her eerily, not a single emotion portraying on his face, yet maybe calm...serenity would be the closest.

What had caused him to snap like that...?

Botan slowly began to realize the throbbing ache on her foot and leg, it was coming back with full force, punishing her for over stressing its bruised muscles. She bit her lip once more, drawing streams of scarlet liquid to drip down her chin.

To her surprise, Hiei leaned upwards and lapped up the blood, then he dove his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling sharply.

Vanilla and Blueberry's.

Botan shifted her foot and it accidently hit the roots of the large tree in the backyard, protruding from the ground.

Botan whimpered in her pain, body tensing...then a...a soft deep and warm purring sound resonated to her ears. It was like a thick wool blanket just draped around her shoulders and comforted her from the pain.

She gazed at Hiei and found that...

Hiei was purring!?

She would have fallen over if it weren't for the fact that she was already lying down, sprawled on top of the stubborn and moody Fire Demon.

* * *

Everyone's mouths fell agape at the obvious show of affection and tenderness that the Fire Demon was displaying for the Deity of Death. Okay something was seriously 'not' right!

Kurama blinked several times, then shook his head. He grinned...well no wonder the Fire Demon had attacked him!

It all made perfect sense!

He chuckled.

While everyone else just stood there, staring...resembling fish. Suddenly a squeaky sound erupted in the silent air.

The hair on the back of Yusuke's neck stood on end, his body shaking with a cold shiver...it was...it was 'them'!!

"The squirrels!" Yusuke yelped looking about himself apprehensively. Keiko frowned and threw her hand over his mouth.

Glaring.

"Shush Yusuke...or you'll ruin their moment." She growled.

Yusuke grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry 'dear'."

His hand wondered down too far.

SMACK!

"Ouch that hurt!"

* * *

LoL! Well...(cough-cough) I hopped you guys enjoyed that chappy...it didn't go as I had planed on...but the Bagpipes or evil hypnotic instruments!! (DIE-DIE!!) I love squirrels...I have over 50 of 'em in my backyard...they always watch you with their beady little eyes...almost mocking everything you do! (cries like a pansy in corner) Well please review and tell me how horrid this chapter was (sighs) sorry if it didn't rise up to your expectations. Oh and soon Botan will tell Hiei about the bite mark! YAY! And sorry if it was horrid when Hiei attacked Kurama!! (sorry-sorry) He was not even consciously aware of what he did and was pissed that Kurama said something about his woman!! So yes...Hiei is a possessive lover! LoL! Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes...I'm gonna fix all that eventually, and after I fix grammar on my other story: Butterfly Kisses And Strawberry Sweet Snow!! Anyway please be patient I will get the next chappy up sometime this week. (grins-retardedly) Thanks for readin'!!! Love ya reviewers!!

And remember!

GOOD CHEESE COMES FROM HAPPY COWS!!! (mooooow!) LoL!

Byeness!!

* * *


End file.
